Dreaming Upon the Moon
by Ritska
Summary: We all know how Sokka felt when Yue gave her life to become the moon spirit, but he never really had enough time to really process what happened. Now, about a week after the war, Sokka lays awake wondering why he feels so agitated. Could it have something to do with the young Princess of the Northern Water tribe?


_**Hello Everyone! First of all, let me just thank you for clicking on this story. This is my first ATLA fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! Let me tell you a little bit about this story before you read. I am a HUGE Sukka fan, but about a month ago I got an idea to write a story about Sokka and Yue. At first I wasn't at all sure of how to start it or how long to make it and blah, blah, blah...but as soon as I started, I found that I couldn't stop. However, as I'm sure you already know, this story is rather short. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, requests, etc. Let me know how I'm doing! Thank you, and enjoy!**_

 _ **...**_

 **Dreaming Upon the Moon**

After the war, and after everything started to settle down, Sokka took some time to himself. Except, he was never actually alone. Someone was always there. No matter where he went in that house, the one in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se that they were temporarily calling home, someone was always there when he turned a corner. He wasn't even alone in his own bed. Suki was there; she was always there. Usually he wouldn't mind the suffocating feeling of her body on his, but tonight was different. The past few nights he had felt the same overwhelming feeling.

He noticed the change a few days ago. He had become antsy and irritable, especially when someone asked him what was wrong. Yes, he definitely noticed the change. He had changed and he couldn't decide if that fact was a good one. Sokka couldn't figure out what had brought on the sudden change and that was frustrating him to no end. The movement of the body next to him brought him out of his thoughts. He took the time to escape. He flung his legs over the side of his...their bed - he corrected himself. He twisted his body so that he could slowly and carefully extract his arm from underneath Suki's shoulders without waking her. After freeing himself, he quietly snuck outside to take a walk. He felt that he could use the fresh air.

After stepping outside, careful not to wake the other residents of the house and shutting the door behind him, he stood and took a short, but deep, breath. He then looked for a path to which he could start his walk.

He started thinking about the past few days. How did this start? Why? He should be happy. The war was over, he had a beautiful girlfriend, and a close-knit group of friends, who he would be proud to call his makeshift family.

Before he had even knew he had started walking, Sokka came to a stop in a small clearing on the outskirts of the upper ring. Well, the clearing was more like a courtyard. There were no walls surrounding the courtyard. It was sparsely decorated with balding grass and a grand total of three cherry blossom trees, one of which he was standing next to. The other two catty-cornered a water fountain. In front of him was a brick road that led up to the fountain. He could tell that this courtyard was not one of the most visited areas in the upper ring, as it did not look as magnificent as the other areas around Ba Sing Se. Sokka absentmindedly walked toward the fountain, his gaze on the bricks beneath his feet.

He had so many reasons to be happy, so why wasn't he? Coming to a stop in front of the crystalline water, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he saw the reflection of the moon staring back at him.

Oh yeah, that's why.

The thought alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He shut them forcefully tight to ensure that they wouldn't fall. Once he was sure that his tears had dissipated, Sokka opened his eyes and looked up at the moon. No, not the moon. He looked up at Yue; the only girl he truly loved.

He sighed sadly and sat on the ground underneath one of the cherry blossom trees, leaning his back against the trunk and looking back up into the sky. He watched as the clouds went by it, obscuring his vision of her for a short few seconds and he couldn't help but remember the first time he saw her in that boat going down the river upon his first sight of the northern water tribe...his first sight of her...

Or her face and the sound of her amused voice when he had half-hazardly asked her out.

He couldn't help but remember the time they had almost kissed,

and the time when they did kiss.

He could feel the familiar sting of tears as the once again gathered in his eyes as he remembered pouring his heart out by giving her his hand made gift and how she had reacted poorly.

He remembered the absolute heart break he felt when she told him that she was betrothed to a guy that he later came to dislike.

He remembered the absolute joy he felt when her father placed him solely in charge of Yue's safety.

He remembered how cute her face looked when she blushed and smiled...

and how much pain he felt whenever she cried.

He could feel the tears pooling, ready to fall and all he could remember is her back as she walked away from him for the last time.

Her words rang out in the recesses of his mind, _ **"I have to do this"**_

And as his tears fell and rolled down his cheek all he could remember is holding her lifeless body in his arms before it disappeared.

And as he felt the first tear roll off of his chin and onto his shirt he couldn't help but remember her last words before she kissed him for the last time.

 _ **"I will always be with you."**_

And with that, Sokka put his face in his hands and cried. He let out all of his grief, for when she died he could not afford to.

So now he sits alone, underneath the cherry blossom tree with the wind gently blowing loose leafs onto the ground, crying with grief and regret while the moonlight illuminated the landscape around him.


End file.
